Sprawiedliwość
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: W dniu, w którym Victor Zsasz przybył po Jima Gordona, ten drugi miał nad sobą istnego anioła stróża. Hayley Powell, podległa detektyw Montoyi, akurat znajdowała się na terenie komisariatu, gdy najemnik Falcone'a przyszedł po funkcjonariusza policji. Jej obecność ocaliła życie Jima i sprawiła, że zyskał on kolejnego sojusznika w walce przeciwko mafii rządzącej Gotham.
1. Jeden sojusznik

**Rozdział pierwszy: Jeden sojusznik**

* * *

><p>- Próbuję ci tylko wyjaśnić, że wszystkie dane wskazują na to, że nie masz żadnych podstaw twierdzić, że to by się nie udało…<p>

Hayley zatrzymała się gwałtownie powodując, że idący tuż za nią młody mężczyzna niemal na nią wpadł.

- Edward. – zaczęła dziewczyna, odwracając się do towarzysza z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Tłumaczyłam ci to już chyba ze sto razy. Nie chcę się teraz z nikim umawiać. Z nikim. – dodała szybko, gdy ciemnowłosy chłopak spróbował się odezwać. – Zrozum, że przeszłam ostatnio przez niezbyt przyjemny związek. Bardzo nieprzyjemny. – znów musiała coś szybko dodać, aby Edward na powrót nie zaczął jej przekonywać do swojej racji. – Daj mi trochę czasu, dobrze? – Edward po chwili wahania przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

- Dobrze. – powiedział, uśmiechając się słabo. – To jak, przyjaciele? – spytał się, wyciągając zachęcająco rękę w stronę Hayley. Szatynka zaśmiała się cicho, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiona. – Co? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

- Nie, to nie to. – odpowiedziała po chwili Hayley, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko i kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Po prostu dla większości facetów słowa „tylko przyjaciele" są lepszym odstraszaczem niż Raid jest dla komarów.

- Dlaczego? – spytał się Edward, wyraźnie zainteresowany tym tematem.

- No cóż… ujmując to krótko, wiele kobiet używa tego wyrażenia, żeby nie paść ofiarą jakiegoś psychopaty na pierwszej randce, lub grzecznie tejże randki odmówić. Używa się tego, bo najwyraźniej jedno, proste słowo „nie" nie dociera do ośrodków mózgowych facetów. No i też powiedzenie „nie" czasem może poskutkować tym, że mężczyzna może stać się agresywny, bo będzie mu się wydawało, że za sam fakt zaproszenia kobiety na randkę powinna mu ona pozwolić na wszystko. Nie zawsze tak się dzieje, ale… wystarczyło paru psycholi, którzy tak się zachowywali, i kobiety wolą być teraz ostrożniejsze.

- Hm… nie jestem zapoznany z tym paradygmatem społecznym. Ciekawe. – Hayley znów się roześmiała, tym razem nieco głośniej niż poprzednio.

- Oj, Nygma… gdyby na świecie było więcej mężczyzn takich jak ty. – powiedziała dziewczyna, kładąc na chwilę rękę na ramieniu znajomego. – Niedługo znów się zobaczymy. Montoya co raz każe mi tu latać po kolejne akta. Nasz archiwizator kompletnie spartaczył robotę z aktami, przez co nie można tam nic znaleźć.

- Może potrzebujecie tam pomocy? – zapytał się Edward. Hayley tylko pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Chłopak ruszył za nią, gdy tylko ta zaczęła kierować się do wyjścia. – Nie specjalizuję się w tym, ale jestem całkiem dobry w sprzątaniu. Na pewno mógłbym się wam tam w czymś przydać… – W tej samej chwili przebiegający obok policjant potrącił Edward nieznacznie, aż ten prawie poleciał na ścianę.

Nygma chciał zawołać za policjantem, żeby na drugi raz bardziej uważał. Zamarł jednak, widząc, że nie tylko ten policjant kierował się ku bocznemu wyjściu w pośpiechu. Inni policjanci też ich mijali. Na ich twarzach Edward dostrzegł spore przerażenie.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała się Hayley jednego z policjantów, również zauważając to poruszenie. Mężczyzna nic jej jednak nie odpowiedział; wskazał jej tylko skinieniem głowy wyjście ewakuacyjne, sugerując jej tym, aby zrobiła to samo, co on. – Hej! Hej, człowieku, pytałam się ciebie o coś! – zawołała za policjantem, nie chcąc dać za wygraną.

I wtedy właśnie rozległy się strzały.

Edwarda jakby wmurowało w ziemię. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć choćby o milimetr. Stał przerażony, otwierając szeroko oczy i wpatrując się w miejsce, z którego doszedł hałas.

Hayley również zamarła, ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz potem była już w stanie pełnej gotowości.

- Edward… maszeruj prędko do swojego laboratorium. No już. – pogoniła przyjaciela, popychając go we właściwym kierunku. – Ja pójdę i zobaczę, co się tam dzieje.

- Ale, Hayley…

- Na miłość boską, Nygma. – Hayley obróciła się przodem do niego. W jej ciepłych, brązowych oczach Edward dostrzegł upór i stanowczość. – Leć tam. No już. Nie wiemy, co się tam dzieje. Może jakiś mafioso zdecydował się na was naskoczyć. Albo jakiś psychol otworzył ogień. Idź tam i zostań tak długo, aż nie upewnisz się, że zagrożenia nie ma. Albo ja po ciebie wrócę, albo przyjdzie do ciebie jakiś inny policjant. A tymczasem jazda! – i popchnęła go w stronę laboratorium. Sama po cichu podkradła się na koniec korytarza, po czym wyjrzała ostrożnie przez uchylone drzwi prowadzące do centrum komisariatu.

Nikogo tam nie było – a przynajmniej tak jej się na początku wydało. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła Jima Gordona, celującego w kogoś znajdującego się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Powoli przesunęła się na drugą stronę framugi, aby mieć lepszy widok na tę drugą stronę.

Najpierw zauważyła dwie ubrane w czarną skórę kobiety – jedną czarnoskórą, drugą Azjatkę. Strzelały raz za razem do Gordona, nie dając mu szansy na porządne wycelowanie.

A potem zauważyła _jego_.

- Zsasz. – wyszeptała ze zgrozą Hayley. Przez moment poczuła, jak jej nogi miękną. W ostatniej chwili podparła się o ścianę, ratując się od upadku i wydania przez to swojego położenia strzelającym.

Znała tego człowieka. Z widzenia jedynie, ale to samo już wystarczyło, aby wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia.

To był najemnik Falcone'a – najlepszy zabójca, jakiego mafioso miał. Victor Zsasz był psychopatą jakich mało. Lubował się w zabijaniu, a każdą swoją ofiarę „odhaczał" na własnym ciele. Każda kolejna ofiara równała się kolejnemu nacięciu na ciele.

_Muszę pomóc Gordonowi. Sam nie da sobie z nimi rady._

Najpierw wysłała krótką wiadomość do detektyw Montoyi, prosząc ją o natychmiastowe wsparcie. Następnie Hayley ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi nieco szerzej. Wyciągnęła broń z kabury i odbezpieczyła ją. Następnie, wykorzystując hałasy strzelaniny, podbiegła w pobliże Gordona, zgięta wpół i chowająca się raz za razem za biurkami.

- Co ty tu robisz, dziewczyno? – spytał się Gordon, dostrzegając ją po chwili.

Hayley prychnęła z irytacją, nim nie ujawniła swojej tożsamości Victorowi, wychylając się zza biurka i strzelając do niego. Mężczyzna skulił się, unikając postrzelenia w ostatniej chwili. Hayley z satysfakcją zauważyła, że przez moment na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz strachu i zaskoczenia.

- Przyszłam tu na ryby, nie widać? – odparła, zwinnie przeskakując za biurko, za którym krył się Gordon. – Musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać. Tamtędy będzie najszybciej. – tu wskazała jedno z wyjść, prowadzące do garażu policyjnego. – Gotowy? – spytała się Gordona, zerkając na niego przelotnie.

Jim przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Hayley wychyliła się na moment zza biurka i wystrzeliła trzy razy w stronę jednej z kobiet, jakie Zsasz tu ze sobą przywlókł. Ostatni strzał trafił ją w ramię.

- Teraz! – zawołała Hayley, podnosząc się szybko. Popchnęła Gordona ku wyjściu, a sama zaczęła strzelać do drugiej z kobiet.

Nagle usłyszała tuż koło siebie wystrzał, a zaraz potem głośny jęk Gordona. Zerknęła na niego szybko i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna oberwał w lewy bok.

_Robi się naprawdę źle._ – pomyślała Hayley, strzelając teraz do Zsasza. Popchnęła Gordona dalej, aby znalazł się poza linią ostrzału. – _Oby __Montoya__ dostała się tu na czas._

W końcu znaleźli się w korytarzu. Gordon zdołał powalić na ziemię ciężką półkę z aktami, zagradzając tym samym drogę Zsaszowi i jego kompankom. Następnie razem z Hayley zbiegł ze schodów, kierując się pospiesznie ku garażowi.

W połowie drogi nagle zaniemógł. Zbiegł z ostatniego schodka, po czym oparł się ciężko o ścianę, trzymając się kurczowo za krwawiącą ranę.

- Jesteśmy już blisko. – powiedziała Hayley, chcąc go tym zachęcić do dalszej ucieczki. – Zaraz będziemy w garażu. No chodź. – dodała, biorąc Jima pod ramię. Poprowadziła go w ten sposób do samego garażu. Weszli na jego teren, po czym schowali się za jednym z radiowozów, blisko wyjazdu.

- I co teraz? – spytał się dziewczyny Jim. Oddychał ciężko, wciąż trzymając się za ranę. Hayley przez moment rozważała próbę zatamowania krwawienia, ale nie miała ku temu warunków – nie tutaj. Do tego Zsasz na pewno zaraz się tu pojawi. Musiała pozostać skupiona, jeśli chciała, aby i ona, i policjant, którego właśnie uratowała, przeżyli to starcie.

- Czekamy. – odpowiedziała Hayley półgłosem. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki w oddali i domyśliła się, że to Zsasz i jedna jego towarzyszek dotarli do garażu. – Wezwałam wsparcie. Powinni niedługo tu się pojawić… o nie… – wyszeptała nagle dziewczyna, patrząc się w zupełnie inną stronę. Jim podążył za jej spojrzeniem i również zamarł.

Policjantka. Sama. Nieświadoma tego, że znalazła się w możliwie najgorszym miejscu.

Po chwili ich dostrzegła. Jim zaczął jej na migi pokazywać, aby uciekała.

Za późno.

Najpierw dostała w lewe kolano, a potem w prawe. Upadła z krzykiem na ziemię, niezdolna do ucieczki.

Zaraz potem ich kryjówkę odkryto. Hayley popchnęła Jima za kolejny radiowóz, a sama zaczęła strzelać do drugiej kobiety. Uniknęła jej strzałów, kryjąc się za maską stojącego obok prywatnego samochodu jednego z funkcjonariuszy, po czym wyskoczyła nagle na kobietę, gdy ta znalazła się dostatecznie blisko.

Hayley nie zamierzała się z nią patyczkować. Zaskoczyła ją tym bezpośrednim atakiem, więc miała nad nią przewagę, i musiała ją wykorzystać. Powaliła kobietę na ziemię, przyciskając ją ciężarem swojego ciała do podłoża, po czym złapała ją za głowę. Następnie z całej siły uderzyła ją czołem w nasadę nosa, łamiąc go i ogłuszając kobietę.

Na krótką chwilę Hayley zamroczyło. Zamrugała kilka razy, wracając do rzeczywistości. Podniosła się pospiesznie, chcąc teraz pokonać Zsasza.

I w tej samej chwili stanęła dokładnie przed nim, celującym do niej z bliskiej odległości.

Dziewczynę zamurowało. Zsasz znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko niej. Mogła dokładnie zobaczyć kolor jego oczu. Były brązowe, takie same jak jej własne. Tyle że w jego oczach nie można się było doszukać jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji.

- Bardzo ciekawe… – powiedział Victor cichym, spokojnym głosem. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wykorzystując tę sytuację, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się Hayley. – Nieźle sobie poradziłaś z moimi damami. Jaka szkoda… – mężczyzna odciągnął zabezpieczenie, które cicho kliknęło. Hayley wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie. Chciała się cofnąć, schować gdzieś, ale nie mogła. Była za blisko Zsasza, aby móc to zrobić. Jeśli tylko wykona jeden niewłaściwy ruch, jak nic zginie. Musiała to bardzo dobrze rozegrać, jeśli chciała wyjść z tego cała. – Byłem ciekaw, jak taka kruszynka jak ty może być w stanie znokautować kogoś ciosem z głowy.

Hayley nic mu nie odpowiedziała. Nie było sensu – i tak zaraz miał do niej strzelić. Nie będzie dawała mu satysfakcji ani z rozmawiania z nim, ani błagania o życie.

Nagle znajomy hałas silnika samochodowego spowodował, że Hayley o mały włos się nie rozpłakała. Od razu rozpoznała w nim dźwięk silnika samochodu Montoyi.

Nadjechanie odsieczy spowodowało, że Zsasz na moment odwrócił swoją uwagę od Hayley. Tyle jej wystarczyło.

Złapała szybko rękę, w której trzymał broń. Odsunęła ją na bok w tej samej chwili, w której mężczyzna wystrzelił. Kula ominęła ją, roztrzaskując reflektor jednego z pobliskich samochodów.

- Chciałeś wiedzieć, jak to robię? No to zaraz się dowiesz. – syknęła, biorąc jeden duży krok. Następnie zablokowała szybko atak Zsasza, jaki chciał on wyprowadzić z wolnej ręki. Złapała ją, unieruchamiając mężczyznę, po czym pociągnęła w swoją stronę, w ostatniej chwili uwalniając jego ręce i łapiąc go za kołnierz koszuli. Następnie uderzyła go głową w ten sposób, w jaki uderzyła nieco wcześniej kobietę.

Podziałało. Ogłuszyła Zsasza. Ona i Jim Gordon mogli teraz w spokoju stąd uciec.

Trochę nią po tym ostatnim ataku zamroczyło. Dobiegła jednak do auta Montoyi, po czym wsiadła do niego i razem odjechali z miejsca zdarzenia.

- Dzięki za szybki odzew. – wymamrotała, opierając się tyłem głowy o oparcie tylnego siedzenia. W głowie jej huczało od emocji i bólu, jaki dopiero teraz zaczęła czuć. _Widać adrenalina zaczęła opadać. Zaraz pewnie poczuję się jeszcze gorzej._ – Dokąd teraz? – spytała się, zerkając na Gordona. Mężczyzna leżał obok niej, ledwie przytomny.

- Do szpitala nie możemy go zabrać. – odpowiedziała jej Montoya. – Ale znam miejsce, gdzie będzie można go opatrzyć.

Hayley o nic więcej się nie pytała. Wiedziała, że Montoyi i Allenowi można ufać. Byli jednymi z tych „nieskorumpowanych" funkcjonariuszy. Byli jej mentorami i ufała im do reszty.

_Nareszcie spokój._ – pomyślała, przymykając powieki. Cierpiała od tępego bólu głowy, ale poza tym czuła się całkiem nieźle. – _Przynajmniej na razie. Żałuję tylko jednego._

_Że nie zabiłam __Zsasza__, gdy miałam ku temu okazję._


	2. Bez szczęśliwego zakończenia

**Rozdział drugi: Bez szczęśliwego zakończenia**

* * *

><p>Na miejsce dojechali po nieco ponad trzydziestu minutach. Hayley pozwoliła, aby Allen i Montoya wnieśli nieprzytomnego Jima Gordona tylnym wejściem do budynku. Hayley weszła zaraz za nimi, nie do końca orientując się, gdzie właściwie jest. Budynek przypominał jej z zewnątrz trochę uczelnię – tego nie była pewna. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, gdzie jadą, zbyt skupiona na próbach myślenia o czymś innym niż ten tępy ból głowy, jaki wciąż odczuwała.<p>

- Usiądź tutaj, młoda. – poleciła jej Montoya, gdy parę minut później podeszła do niej. – Zaraz dam ci jakiś środek przeciwbólowy. Nie masz żadnych zawrotów głowy? – spytała się, przynosząc po chwili Hayley szklankę chłodnej wody mineralnej.

- Nie. – odparła Hayley. Napiła się łyka wody, nim nie wzięła od Montoyi tabletki. Poza bólem głowy czuła też, że jej gardło jest niczym Sahara – niesamowicie suche. Uświadomiła sobie, że to pewnie od tego, że tak hiperwentylowała się w drodze tutaj, próbując się uspokoić. – Tylko głowa mnie niemiłosiernie boli.

Montoya zaśmiała się cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

- Nieźle załatwiłaś tego gościa. – przyznała, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Prosto w baniak. Klasyk. – Hayley w końcu odwzajemniła uśmiech Montoyi, zadowolona z tego, że jej mentorce spodobało się to, co zrobiła z Zsaszem. – A właśnie… wiesz, kto to był? I kto go nasłał na Gordona?

- To był Zsasz. – odpowiedziała kobiecie Hayley. Montoya zamarła, zszokowana. – Tak, też w to nie chciałam uwierzyć. Ale to był on. Ten łysy łeb i psychopatyczne zapędy upewniły mnie w przekonaniu, że to Victor Zsasz. A to oznacza, że jego zleceniodawcą jest…

- Falcone. – dokończyła za nią Renee. – Nie ma co, Gordon wpakował się w niezłe bagno. Nie wiem, jak zdoła się z tego wygrzebać. – kobieta przyjrzała się uważnie Hayley, marszcząc przy tym nieznacznie brwi. – Ten cały Zsasz… naprawdę jest taki okrutny, jak go opisują?

- Jest jeszcze gorszy. – mruknęła Hayley. Jedną ręką zgarnęła swoje długie za pas proste, brązowe włosy, i przerzuciła je na prawą stronę. – To psychopata jakich mało. Gdy raz sobie kogoś upatrzy, nie odpuści. Jest gorszy niż karaluch, i jeszcze trudniejszy do ubicia.

- I wiesz o tym z własnych doświadczeń? – dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową po pytaniu Montoyi. – Znasz więc kogoś, kto z nim zadarł?

- Znałam. – odpowiedziała po chwili młoda detektyw. – Moja przyjaciółka była jego siódmą ofiarą. To, co zobaczyłam na miejscu, wystarczyło mi do wyrobienia sobie o nim wystarczającej opinii. Żałuję tylko, że dzisiaj go nie ubiłam. Miałam na to doskonałą szansę… ale tego nie zrobiłam.

- Gdybyś to zrobiła, od razu znalazłabyś się na celowniku Falcone'a. – przypomniała jej Renee. – Zsaszem zajmiemy się później, gdy znajdziemy już na niego wystarczające dowody. Na razie musimy zająć się problemem Gordona.

_No właśnie._ – przypomniała sobie Hayley. – _Jim Gordon. Cholera, jak mogłam o nim zapomnieć?_

- Co z nim? – spytała się dziewczyna, siadając prosto jak struna. – Wyjdzie z tego?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. – odparła Montoya. – Ale raczej tak. To niegroźna rana. Leslie powinna sobie z nią bez problemu dać radę.

- Niegroźna rana? – Hayley niemalże fuknęła. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale chyba mamy odmienne zdania na temat sformułowania „niegroźna rana". Ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałam, był postrzelony w nogę i tors. To nie są raczej rany, na które wystarczy założyć plaster z uśmiechniętymi słoneczkami, i wszystko będzie cacy.

- Mówiąc to miałam raczej na myśli to, że żadna z tych ran nie zagraża jego życiu. – odparła Renee, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – A, przy okazji. – dodała nagle kobieta, gdy Hayley już wstawała, aby udać się do Gordona. – Tuż przed tym, jak do nas wysłałaś wiadomość, ktoś do ciebie dzwonił. Jakiś… Kenneth? Kenneth Moores?

- Co proszę? – spytała się dziewczyna przyciszonym głosem. Momentalnie poczuła, jak cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Musiała być teraz bledsza niż duch.

- Hayley, wszystko w porządku? – Montoya przytrzymała Hayley, która lekko się zachwiała. – Hej, młoda, co się z tobą dzieje?

- Nie… t-to nic takiego. – wymamrotała szatynka, mimo iż wciąż czuła się słabo. – Ja… po prostu miałam nadzieję już nigdy nie usłyszeć tego imienia. Ale najwyraźniej los nie dał mi dzisiaj wystarczająco w kość. Najpierw Zsasz, teraz Kenneth… do szczęścia brakuje mi tylko bliskiego spotkania z Falcone'em i jak nic wygram bingo złoczyńców.

- Kim jest ten Kenneth Moores? – dociekała Renee. Hayley była jej podopieczną. Kobieta troszczyła się o tę dziewczynę jak o własną córkę, mimo iż dzieliło je tylko dziewięć lat różnicy.

- To mój były. – odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna. Chciała skończyć tę rozmowę możliwie jak najszybciej. – Jeden z wielu błędów mojej przeszłości. Nic więcej.

- Ale może…

- Nie potrzebuję z tym pomocy. Naprawdę. – Hayley powiedziała już ostatnie słowo w tej rozmowie, i nie zamierzała do niej wracać. Renee domyśliła się tego i posłusznie zamilkła, porzucając ten temat. Stwierdziła, że porozmawia o tym z dziewczyną innym razem, w nieco lepszych okolicznościach.

Hayley udała się do pomieszczenia, w którym owa Leslie Thompkins zajmowała się Jimem. Właśnie kończyła zszywać ranę na plecach. Na widok Hayley kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

- Ty musisz być Hayley. – powiedziała, nakładając opatrunek na ranę. – Słyszałam od Allena i Montoyi, że to ty pomogłaś Gordonowi uciec z komisariatu przed najemnikiem Falcone'a.

- To cała ja. – dziewczyna uniosła ręce ku górze, po czym westchnęła ciężko. – Wyjdzie z tego?

- Tak. Za parę dni powinien być jak nowy. – Leslie przyjrzała się z uwagą Hayley, która właśnie usiadła na wolnym krześle obok stołu, na którym leżał Jim. – Wiesz, kogo Falcone nasłał na tego człowieka?

Hayley niechętnie przytaknęła skinieniem głowy.

- Victora Zsasza. – Na kobiecie to imię nie zrobiło większego wrażenia. Nie znała go, podobnie jak Allen. – To seryjny morderca, zmieniony przez Falcone'a w płatnego zabójcę. Falcone znalazł go na obrzeżach Metropolis, gdy ten dopiero się rozkręcał w swoim „fachu". To gówniarz, zaledwie z rok lub dwa starszy ode mnie, ale psychol jakich mało. Zabija dla przyjemności, a kolejne ofiary odhacza na własnym ciele.

- Widzę, że znasz go całkiem dobrze. – Hayley wydobyła z siebie tylko krótkie: „mhm". Leslie mimo to zdecydowała się kontynuować to małe przepytywanie. – Skąd o nim tyle wiesz?

- Powiedzmy, że to taka moja mała obsesja. – odparła, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Kiedy detektyw Gordon się obudzi? – spytała się nagle, przyglądając się z uwagą nieprzytomnemu policjantowi.

- Za parę godzin. – odpowiedziała jej Leslie. – Do tego czasu radziłabym ci trochę odpocząć. Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała za sobą naprawdę trudny dzień.

- Oj, miałam. – przyznała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się słabo. Zrobiła jednak to, co poleciła jej Leslie. Udała się najpierw do Montoyi, zdała jej dokładniejszą relację z tego, co zaszło na komisariacie, po czym przeszła do gabinetu Leslie, gdzie zaraz obok biurka stała przy ścianie nieduża kanapa. Hayley ułożyła się na niej, przykryła swoją kurtką, po czym zamknęła oczy, próbując się odprężyć.

Sen przyszedł niemalże od razu. Hayley pożałowała jednak bardzo szybko tego, że zdecydowała się usnąć. Przyśniło jej się bowiem to, o czym tak zawzięcie próbowała zapomnieć.

* * *

><p><em>- Proszę mnie przepuścić! – zawołała dziewczyna, próbując się przedrzeć przez tłum gapiów kłębiących się wokół domu jej przyjaciółki, Lindsey Robertson. – To moja przyjaciółka! Muszę ją zobaczyć!<em>

_- Nie można tam wejść. – Policjant, do którego właśnie dotarła, zastąpił jej drogę. Nie miała szans się koło niego przedrzeć. Był barczysty i dobrze zbudowany, a do tego mierzył prawie dwa metry wzrostu. Do tego nie stał tu sam; po jego obu stronach znajdowało się jeszcze kilkunastu innych policjantów._

_- Kiedy ja muszę ją zobaczyć! – uparła się Hayley. – To moja przyjaciółka! Chcę wiedzieć, co się z nią stało!_

_- To niestety niemożliwe, proszę pani. – gdy tylko to usłyszała, Hayley prychnęła głośno, przepełniona furią i zdenerwowaniem._

_- Niech mnie pan przepuści! – wykrzyknęła, dając się do reszty ponieść emocjom. – Natychmiast!_

_- Nie. – To było wszystko, co miał jej do powiedzenia. Podjął już decyzję i nie zamierzał jej zmienić._

_- Ale ja muszę ją zobaczyć._

_- Powiedziałem…_

_- Przepuści ją pan. Teraz. – Znajomy głos, który rozbrzmiał tuż obok Hayley spowodował, że dziewczyna obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę nowoprzybyłego. Na jej ustach pojawił się słaby cień uśmiechu. „No, może on coś wskóra", pomyślała, przenosząc szybko spojrzenie na policjanta, który nagle zbladł o dobrych parę tonów._

_- Pan Luthor. – wymamrotał, skanując wystraszonym spojrzeniem młodego mężczyznę stojącego po lewej stronie Hayley. – Naprawdę pan wybaczy… ale to nie jest widok, który ta młoda dama powinna zobaczyć…_

_- To jej przyjaciółka. – przerwał mu Lex, taksując barczystego policjanta hardym spojrzeniem. – Ma do tego pełne prawo, jeśli tylko tego zechce._

_Mężczyzna wahał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Przenosił spojrzenie to na Hayley, to na __Lexa__, zastanawiając się gorączkowo nad tym, co teraz powinien zrobić. Dziewczyna i chłopak stojący przed nim mieli po dziewiętnaście lat, nie więcej. Fakt, może i byli młodymi dorosłymi, ale nie oznaczało to, że będą gotowi na to, co czeka na nich w środku._

_W końcu jednak zdecydował się ich wpuścić. Skoro chcieli tam wejść, to oznaczało, że wiedzą, co tam się znajduje. A jeśli nie będą w stanie sobie z tym poradzić… no cóż, wtedy to będzie ich wina. Sami chcieli tam się dostać._

_Gdy w końcu ich przepuszczono, Lex nie opuszczał Hayley nawet na moment. Razem przeszli wąską, wyłożoną jasnoszarymi kamieniami dróżką prosto do środka niedużego, parterowego domu, w którym mieszkała Lindsey._

_- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam wejść? – spytał się jej chłopak, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami domku._

_Hayley przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, po czym wypuściła głośno powietrze z płuc._

_- Jestem pewna. – powiedziała. – Chcę wiedzieć, co ten potwór jej zrobił. Chcę wiedzieć, za co mam go nienawidzić._

_Lex już nic nie powiedział. Położył tylko rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny, po czym razem weszli do środka._

_W środku znajdowało się akurat pięciu policjantów. Krążyli pomiędzy kilkoma pomieszczeniami, zbierając każdy ślad, na jaki tylko natrafią. Gdy jeden z nich zobaczył Hayley i Lexa, początkowo chciał ich wyprosić z domu. Szybko jednak zamarł, gdy jego towarzysz pokręcił pospiesznie głową, dając mu znak, żeby sobie odpuścił._

_Wiedzieli, żeby nie szwendać się niepotrzebnie po domu Lindsey – oględziny miejsca wciąż trwały. Zatrzymali się zatem przy końcu korytarza, naprzeciwko drzwi do sypialni, w której to ich przyjaciółkę znaleziono._

_Hayley wstrzymała oddech, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciało Lindsey. Musiała przyznać jedno – spodziewała się gorszej scenerii. O wiele gorszej, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, kto ją zabił. Była to jednak jej przyjaciółka – jedna z nielicznych, jakie miała. Jej śmierć wywarła na dziewczynie ogromnie wpływ._

_- Jak się czujesz? – spytał się po chwili Lex. Gdy Hayley zerknęła na niego zobaczyła, że chłopak pobladł nieznacznie. Trzymał się jednak twardo – nie chciał, aby ktoś z tu obecnych zobaczył go w takim stanie. Nie chciał, aby uznano, że jest słaby._

_- Daję sobie radę. – odpowiedziała szeptem. – Teraz ja się nie liczę. Liczy się tylko to, żeby znaleźć jej zabójcę. I to szybko._

_Po paru minutach razem wyszli z domu. Wysoki policjant, który wcześniej ich przepuścił, spojrzał się na nich przelotem. Uśmiechnął się słabo widząc, że i Hayley, i Lex jakoś się trzymają. Jednak nie popełnił błędu, wpuszczając ich do środka. Poradzili sobie lepiej, niż przypuszczał._

_Hayley tymczasem omiotła zimnym spojrzeniem zebrany wokół domu tłum gapiów. Wiedziała, że morderca gdzieś tu jest – zawsze był. Nikt nie wiedział co prawda, jak on wygląda, ale tacy jak on zawsze obserwowali pracę policji. Rajcowało ich to chwilami jeszcze bardziej niż sam akt mordu._

_Patrzyła się na każdą osobę po kolei, rozważając, czy to nie morderca. Za każdym razem jednak jej szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że to nie tej osoby szuka. Że to nie tę osobę ma nienawidzić. Już miała odpuścić i wrócić z Lexem do domu, gdy jej uwagę przykuł młody mężczyzna stojący nieco z tyłu, zaraz obok starszej pary rozmawiając właśnie energicznie na temat kolejnego zabójstwa. Miał kompletnie zgolone włosy – pod tym względem przypominał jej trochę Lexa. Tyle że Lex nigdy nie miał takiego spojrzenia, jakie teraz dostrzegła u tego mężczyzny._

_- To on. – wyszeptała, nie przestając się patrzeć na nieznajomego. – Lex, to on._

_Jej przyjaciel podążył wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem. Zamarł, gdy zobaczył, na kogo Hayley tak się patrzy._

_- Jesteś pewna? – spytał się po chwili, sam również nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od nieznajomego. I on przeczuwał, że ten dziwny młody człowiek może być tym, kogo szukają._

_- Mówię ci, Lex, że to on. Czuję to. To on ją zabił. To on zabił ich wszystkich._

_W tej samej chwili nieznajomy obrócił się w stronę Hayley i Lexa. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez cały ten czas, nie odwracając od niego spojrzenia nawet na moment. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały._

_I wtedy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko._

* * *

><p>Hayley poderwała się, przebudzając gwałtownie z koszmaru.<p>

Wiedziała, że Zsasz musiał ją pamiętać – wiedziała o tym od samego początku. Dopiero teraz jednak uświadomiła sobie w pełni, że wtedy, na komisariacie, zabójca z pewnością ją rozpoznał. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać. Udawał, że jej nie zna – że jest dla niego kimś kompletnie obcym.

_Muszę się skonfrontować z tym człowiekiem. Po prostu muszę._ – pomyślała Hayley, odgarniając zmierzwione włosy z twarzy. – _Chcę spojrzeć się mu w oczy spytać się, dlaczego wybrał właśnie moją przyjaciółkę. Dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił._

Wiedziała, że na chwilę obecną tylko Falcone mógł jej udzielić możliwości spotkania się z Zsaszem. I właśnie dlatego chciała pomóc Jimowi – bo miał na pieńku z mafiosem. A skoro miał z nim na pieńku, to znaczyło, że prędzej czy później się z nim skonfrontuje. A wtedy Hayley chciała być przy tym obecna. Gdzie bowiem będzie Falcone, tam będzie też Zsasz. A na tym jej teraz najbardziej zależało.

Usiadła prosto, pocierając bolące skronie. Wciąż czuła się niewyspana i zmęczona, a do tego wszystko zaczynało ją boleć. Była pewna, że będzie się tak czuła jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka dni, dopóki wszelkie siniaki i stłuczenia się nie zagoją. Najgorzej będzie z głową, która bolała ją teraz niemiłosiernie.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Hayley podniosła wzrok, spodziewając się zobaczyć Montoyę lub Allena. Zdziwił ją zatem nieco widok znajomej Renee, Leslie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Hayley słabo, widząc, że dziewczyna dopiero co wstała. Zrobiła dwa kroki w głąb gabinetu, nie odzywając się wciąż nawet słowem. Hayley obserwowała ją uważnie, aż ta nie zwróciła na nią swojego spojrzenia, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Obudził się. – powiedziała. Hayley momentalnie poderwała się na równe nogi. Chciała zobaczyć się z detektywem Gordonem, i to możliwie jak najszybciej. – Ciekawa sprawa… – dodała po chwili, a jej uśmiech nieco się powiększył. – Gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność i uświadomił sobie, gdzie jest i co się stało, pierwsze, o co się spytał, to… o ciebie. Koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, czy jesteś cała i zdrowa.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup<strong>**… to będzie crossover. **_**Superman**_**, podobnie jak **_**Batman**_**, należy do uniwersum DC, a wizja konfrontacji młodego Clarka Kenta z ****Brucem****Wayne'em**** jest zbyt silna.**

**Dla lepszej wizualizacji: Lex w mojej wizji wygląda dokładnie tak jak Lex Luthor z **_**Tajemnic Smallville.**_** Nie wyobrażam go sobie ani trochę inaczej. Michael Rosenbaum doskonale pasuje do tej roli.**

**Lex jest w tym samym wieku co Hayley – oboje mają na początku opowiadania po dwadzieścia jeden lat. Z kolei Clark, który pojawi się w przyszłych rozdziałach (i we ****flashbackach****, i we właściwej akcji), jest niewiele starszy od ****Bruce'a**** – ma szesnaście lat. I Clark, i Lex ostatecznie pojawią się w Gotham. Kiedy to jednak dokładnie nastąpi – tego sama jeszcze nie wiem. Ale to się stanie, prędzej czy później.**


	3. Przed burzą

**Rozdział trzeci: Przed burzą**

* * *

><p>Hayley weszła ostrożnie przez podwójne wahadłowe drzwi. Starała się jakoś zignorować szczury siedzące w klatkach po obu stronach przejścia, jakim szła. Nie znosiła szczurów. Wcześniej, gdy siedziała obok Leslie i obserwowała ją, jak ta bandażuje rany Gordona, nie zwracała jakoś na nie uwagi. Teraz jednak gryzonie przykuły jej uwagę z podwójną siłą. Hayley ledwie zdołała dojść do końca przejścia.<p>

Warto jednak było to zrobić. Gdy bowiem tylko się znalazła przy oknie po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia, zobaczyła stojącego przy metalowym stole Jima Gordona. Wyglądało na to, że wraca już do sił.

Gdy tylko Jim dostrzegł Hayley, od razu spróbował wstać. Skrzywił się jednak, gdy jedna z ran po kuli zabolała go niemiłosiernie.

- Nie radzę panu jeszcze wstawać. – powiedziała, podchodząc do mężczyzny i zasadzając do z powrotem na krześle. – Niech pan trochę odpocznie. Niedługo będziemy mogli stąd pojechać dalej.

- Dam sobie radę. – odparł Jim. Przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie stojącej przed nim. Wydawało się, że nic poważnego jej się nie stało. – Montoya twierdzi, że nic ci się nie stało. To prawda? – Hayley pokiwała bez wahania głową, ignorując pulsujący ból w skroniach. Nie warto było o tym wspominać; weźmie zaraz jakąś pigułkę przeciwbólową, i będzie po sprawie. – Nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś. – powiedział nagle. – Nie kojarzę cię. Nie pracujesz chyba na naszym komisariacie.

Hayley pokręciła z uśmiechem głową.

- Pracuję z Montoyą i Allenem. – odpowiedziała. – Niedługo skończę szkolenie na detektywa. Odbywam u nich teraz staż przygotowawczy, zanim nie dostanę pełnych uprawnień do wykonywania zawodu. Do waszego komisariatu zajechałam tego dnia po kilka akt, których brakowało w naszych archiwach, a także żeby spytać się Eda o ekspertyzę w jednej sprawie.

- Eda? – Jim zerknął z zaciekawieniem na dziewczynę. – Znasz naszego Eda?

- Aha. – odparła Hayley. – Całkiem nieźle. Przyjaźnimy się.

- Ciekawe. – mruknął Gordon. – Nie sądziłem, że Ed ma jakichś konkretnych przyjaciół. – nagle powiódł spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, w jakim się obecnie znajdowali. – Muszę się stąd wynieść. I to szybko. – i już miał wstać, ale Hayley ponownie go powstrzymała przed tym.

- Allen podstawi swój samochód pod samo wejście. – zapewniła go, wciąż trzymając go za ramię, tak aby nie próbował wstać. – Niedługo stąd pojedziemy. Musi pan nam tylko powiedzieć, dokąd mamy się udać.

- Wyjaśnię wszystko, jak już wsiądziemy do samochodu i odjedziemy stąd. – odpowiedział Jim. Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, ale nie naciskała już na mężczyznę. Wiedziała, że i tak nic w tej sprawie teraz nie wskóra. – I nie mów do mnie „pan". Mów mi po prostu Jim.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Jej pozytywna aura udzieliła się i detektywowi, który odwzajemnił jej uśmiech bez wahania.

- Dobrze… Jim.

- Już jesteśmy gotowi. – Hayley i Gordon obrócili się w tym samym momencie, aby zobaczyć nadchodzącego w ich stronę Allena. – Możemy już jechać. Dzięki, Leslie. – dodał, zerkając na stojącą nieopodal kobietę. – Jak zwykle twoja pomoc okazała się nieoceniona.

- Zawsze jestem do waszej dyspozycji. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Dopilnujcie tylko, żeby ten tutaj – tu wskazała na Jima – dokończył to, co zaczął. Przydałoby się trochę posprzątać w tym mieście. A, i Allen… – kobieta zatrzymała go, gdy ten już zbierał się do wyjścia razem z Gordonem i Hayley. – Pilnujcie tej małej. Widać w niej spory potencjał. Szkoda by było, gdyby ktoś taki jak ona się zmarnował.

- O nią nie musisz się martwić. – zapewnił ją mężczyzna. Przerzucił ramię Jima na swój kark, po czym podniósł go pewnie z krzesła. – Sama doskonale potrafi dać sobie sama radę… jak już nasz drogi Jim miał okazję się przekonać. – tu Allen posłał Hayley nikły uśmiech z mrugnięciem okiem. – Ale fakt, małe wsparcie zawsze się przyda, szczególnie teraz. Nie przejmuj się nami, Leslie. Damy sobie ze wszystkim radę.

Hayley pomogła Allenowi wyprowadzić Jima na zewnątrz. Wsiadła z nim na tylne siedzenie, przez cały czas podtrzymując go za ramię. Puściła go dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że mężczyzna siedzi pewnie, i że da radę wytrzymać w takiej pozycji o własnych siłach.

- To gdzie teraz jedziemy? – spytała się Montoya, gdy Allen ruszył spod budynku prosto na ruchliwą ulicę. – Jaki jest nasz następny przystanek, Gordon?

- Rezydencja Wayne'ów. – Renee i Hayley po tych słowach spojrzały się po sobie, zdezorientowane. Nawet Allen zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się, po co mieliby tam jechać.

- Dlaczego akurat tam? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. Jim odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył, że patrzyła się prosto na niego. – Wayne'ów przecież zabito. Jedyni, którzy tam mieszkają, to ich syn i jego lokaj, nikt więcej.

- Muszę tam coś koniecznie załatwić. – odpowiedział jej Jim. – Zaraz potem pojedziemy do mojego mieszkania.

- Falcone łatwo ci nie odpuści. Nie coś takiego. – powiedziała Renee. Hayley pokiwała gorliwie głową, w stu procentach zgadzając się z opinią swojej przełożonej. – Jesteś pewien, że w razie czego chcesz mieszać w to tego dzieciaka?

- On i tak jest już w to zamieszany. – odparł mężczyzna. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli przedstawię mu was, w razie gdyby Falcone zdołał mnie dopaść. Obiecałem chłopcu, że rozwiążę sprawę zabójstwa jego rodziców. Nie będę mógł jednak tego zrobić, jeśli będę martwy. Dlatego najlepszym wyjściem teraz będzie pokazanie mu, że poza mną może jeszcze komuś zaufać.

- I naprawdę chcesz przedstawić mu właśnie nas? – zaciekawiła się Renee. – A co z twoim partnerem, Bullockiem?

Jim spojrzał się na kobietę pobłażliwym wzrokiem. Hayley uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc to spojrzenie. Nawet w bólu James Gordon potrafił sobie żartować z takich rzeczy.

- Chyba sobie żarty ze mnie stroisz. – mruknął. – Harvey nie wie nawet, że dalej ciągnę tę sprawę. Sądzi, że już dawno to sobie odpuściłem. Szkoda tylko, że w dalszym ciągu nie jestem ani trochę bliżej schwytania mordercy. – dodał po chwili. Na jego wąskich ustach pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia. – Doskonale to wszystko ukryli. Nie ma szans, aby przeciętny policjant dał sobie z tym radę sam.

- Być może będę mogła jakoś z tym pomóc. – zaoferowała nagle Hayley. Renee zerknęła na nią bokiem, zainteresowana tym, co dziewczyna zaraz zaoferuje detektywowi. – Mam dobrego znajomego, który należy do jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w Stanach. Ma kontakty niemalże wszędzie. Być może będzie mógł nam pomóc.

Jim przyjrzał się uważnie Hayley. Ta młoda stażystka ani trochę nie wyglądała mu na osobę, która faktycznie mogłaby załatwić mu coś takiego. Nauczył się już jednak, że pozory często myliły. Hayley Powell naprawdę mogła okazać się osobą, która pomoże mu rozwiązać tę sprawę i znaleźć człowieka odpowiedzialnego za śmierć Thomasa i Marthy Wayne'ów.

- Wolałbym nikogo więcej w to nie mieszać. – odpowiedział po chwili wahania. – A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.

- Och, daj spokój. – żachnęła się dziewczyna, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Lex z radością mi w czymś takim pomoże. Siedzimy w tym razem od chwili, gdy zajęliśmy się wspólnie sprawą Rzeźnika z Metropolis.

- Rzeźnik z Metropolis? – zdziwił się Jim. Kojarzył tę sprawę. Dwa lata temu w okolicach Metropolis pojawił się nieznany seryjny zabójca. W ciągu siedmiu miesięcy zabił szesnaście osób. Nigdy go nie złapano, chociaż w trakcie śledztwa pojawiło się kilku podejrzanych. Paru nawet stanęło przed sądem na wstępnej rozprawie, ale żaden z nich nie został definitywnie skazany. A Rzeźnik w końcu zniknął bez śladu. – Chwila, moment… – mężczyzna nagle sobie coś przypomniał. Jedno nazwisko, które dość często pojawiało się w gazetach. Podejrzany, którego oskarżyli bliscy jednej z ofiar. – _Victor Zsasz_? – wykrztusił Jim, patrząc się na Hayley ze zdumieniem.

Dziewczyna pokiwała ze smutkiem głową, przymykając przy tym na moment oczy.

- Niestety, ale to prawda. – odpowiedziała. – Nie znaleziono wystarczających dowodów, aby go zapuszkować, ale to on. Zamordował moją przyjaciółkę, Lindsey Robertson. Była jego siódmą ofiarą. Razem z Lexem oskarżyliśmy go, ale zarzuty zostały oddalone. To wtedy postanowiliśmy, że doprowadzimy tę sprawę do końca. Że wsadzimy za kratki człowieka odpowiedzialnego za śmierć tylu ludzi, w tym naszej przyjaciółki.

- Ale on teraz pracuje dla… – Jim nie zdołał dokończyć swojej myśli, tak bardzo był zszokowany tym, czego właśnie się dowiedział.

- Falcone'a. – dokończyła za niego Hayley. – Tak, to wszystko prawda. I wszystko łączy się w jedną, spójną całość. Falcone odkrył jego „potencjał" – tu dziewczyna zrobiła charakterystyczny gest rękoma, symbolizujący znak nawiasu. – zabrał go ze sobą. Dopilnował, żeby wszystkie dowody na jego winę zniknęły. A Zsasz ze zwykłego psychopaty stał się pieskiem mafiosa. I teraz, zamiast zabijać „byle kogo", zostaje wysyłany do zabijania tych, którzy przeszkadzają Falcone'owi.

- I to dlatego chcesz mi pomóc, prawda? – Gordon w końcu zaczął wszystko łączyć ze sobą. – Chcesz móc skazać Zsasza za to, co zrobił.

Hayley przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

- Nie inaczej. – odpowiedziała. – Ale abym mogła go dostać w swoje ręce, najpierw musimy się zająć jego szefem, a także sprawą Wayne'ów. Gdy to zostanie rozwiązane, na pewno pojawią się powiązania tego morderstwa z Falcone'em i resztą. A wtedy Zsasz utraci swojego protektora.

- Ona jest diabelnie sprytna. – wtrącił się nagle Allen. Jim zerknął w jego stronę, przez moment nie rozumiejąc, o czym mężczyzna mówił. Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że detektyw ma na myśli Hayley. – Dobrze, że rzuciła te studia socjologiczne i postanowiła zostać detektywem.

- Nie zapominaj też, że jestem bardzo mściwa i zawzięta. – dodała Hayley, uśmiechając się kątem ust. – Lojalna i otwarta wobec przyjaciół, nieugięta i niebezpieczna wobec wrogów. Zsasz jeszcze pożałuje tego, że mnie wtedy zlekceważył. – dodała po chwili. – Wtedy, w sądzie, Zsasz był przekonany, że jestem nikim. Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy w ogóle mnie pamięta. Podczas naszej ostatniej konfrontacji nie wyglądało na to, aby wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Ewentualnie wiedział o tym, kim jestem, ale postanowił nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

- Co chcesz z tym zrobić? – spytała się po chwili Renee.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. – dziewczyna wyjrzała przez boczne okno samochodu. – Ale wiem, że jesteśmy niedaleko mojego mieszkania. Wysadźcie mnie. – poprosiła nagle. Allen z wahaniem zatrzymał się na najbliższym dostępnym miejscu parkingowym. – Spokojnie, nic mi nie grozi. – dodała, widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenia całej trójki. – Jeśli Zsasz faktycznie mnie rozpoznał, to z pewnością nie zaryzykuje wyjawienia tego Falcone'owi. Sam będzie chciał się ze mną rozprawić. A na to jestem przygotowana cały czas. – dziewczyna wysiadła z samochodu. Nim nie zamknęła drzwi i nie odeszła, nachyliła się jeszcze tuż nad oknem pasażera, przy którym siedziała Renee. – Zabiorę tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i do was dołączę. No i muszę się jeszcze skontaktować z Lexem. – dodała po chwili, zamykając się przez moment nad czymś. – Na pewno będzie chciał wiedzieć, że w końcu zlokalizowałam Zsasza. Tak… dam mu znać, wezmę z mieszkania to, czego potrzebuję, a potem pojadę do rezydencji Wayne'ów. Ewentualnie skieruję się od razu do następnej lokalizacji, do jakiej się udacie. Dajcie mi tylko znać, gdybyście zmienili miejsce pobytu.

- Hej, zaczekaj! – zawołał Jim, gdy Hayley już zamknęła za sobą drzwi i miała odejść. Po jego okrzyku Hayley jeszcze raz nachyliła się, aby móc spojrzeć się na niego. – Nie powiedziałem przecież, że godzę się na to wszystko.

- A ja nie powiedziałam, że zamierzam słuchać czyichkolwiek rozkazów i poleceń. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując proste, równe, białe zęby. – To też moja sprawa, panie Gordon. Twoim celem jest morderca Wayne'ów, a moim jest Victor Zsasz. Te dwie sprawy z pewnością są powiązane, więc… równie dobrze możemy podjąć już teraz ścisłą współpracę. W kupie raźniej, czyż nie? – dodała na koniec. Pomachała na odchodne Renee i Crispusowi, po czym oddaliła się szybkim krokiem w stronę kilkunastopiętrowych wieżowców.

* * *

><p>Gdy tylko weszła do mieszkania, Hayley od razu zrzuciła z siebie przemoczoną kurtkę i odwiesiła ją na wieszak stojący zaraz przy drzwiach frontowych. Była kilkanaście metrów od wejścia do wieżowca, gdy nagle się rozpadało.<p>

Deszcz nie padał długo. Kilkanaście minut po tym, jak Hayley weszła do swojego mieszkania, wszystko ustało. Dziewczyna w tym czasie zdjęła z siebie resztę ubrań, rzuciła je na fotel stojący przy jednej z półek na książki, wyjęła pospiesznie parę byle jakich ubrań, w które później się przebierze, po czym w samej bieliźnie przeszła do łazienki, gdzie wzięła szybki, gorący prysznic.

Przez cały czas myślała o tym, czy aby zaraz ktoś nie wejdzie do środka. Pomimo tego, co powiedziała wcześniej Gordonowi, bała się konfrontacji z Zsaszem. Dlatego też broń położyła na blacie nieopodal, a drzwi do łazienki zostawiła lekko uchylone. Na kolejnym blacie, stojącym przy drzwiach, ustawiła nieduże lusterko, tak aby mogła widzieć, gdyby ktoś wszedł do jej sypialni i chciał ją zaskoczyć pod prysznicem. Z tego też powodu nie domknęła nawet drzwi od prysznica – przez cały czas jednym okiem obserwowała otoczenie, w każdej chwili spodziewając się potencjalnego ataku.

Mieszkała tu już prawie pół roku. Opuściła Metropolis zaraz po tym, jak zginęła Lindsey, a jej morderca nie został skazany. Liczyła na to, że będąc bliżej człowieka, dzięki któremu Zsasz się wymknął sprawiedliwości, zdoła zamknąć tę sprawę raz na zawsze.

I teraz, po tylu miesiącach czekania na to, wreszcie otrzymała szansę na to.

Hayley wyszła spod prysznica i wytarła się szybko ręcznikiem. Ubrała się we wcześniej przygotowane ubrania, po czym wyszła z łazienki, zabierając stamtąd uprzednio swoją broń. Rozejrzała się uważnie po mieszkaniu, ale nie dostrzegła w nim żadnych zmian. Skierowała się zatem w stronę telefonu, który leżał na stoliku w korytarzu. Wybrała numer do Lexa i zaczekała, aż jej przyjaciel nie odbierze telefonu.

- _Hej, Hayley._ – odezwał się znajomy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – _Co tam słychać w jakże wielkim i wspaniałym Gotham?_

Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Stres i strach na moment zniknęły, gdy Hayley z łatwością wyczuła ironię w głosie Lexa. Oboje aż za dobrze wiedzieli, jak zdeprawowane było Gotham.

- Jakoś się żyje. – odpowiedziała. – Słuchaj, Lex… znalazłam go.

Na moment zapadła głucha, niczym nie zmącona cisza. Hayley zdołała nawet usłyszeć cichy hałas drukarki pracującej w tle.

- _Żartujesz._ – mruknął Lex. – _Naprawdę go znalazłaś?_

- Aha. – przyznała dziewczyna. – Victor Zsasz tu jest. I, tak jak podejrzewaliśmy, wciąż pracuje dla Falcone'a.

- _Podjęłaś już jakieś działania?_

- Niestety, jeszcze nie. Ale niedługo się tym zajmę. – zapewniła go Hayley. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po mieszkaniu, jak gdyby spodziewała się, że Zsasz zaraz wyskoczy jej z szafy w przedpokoju, albo wytoczy się spod kanapy lub zza lady kuchennej. – Wiesz już zapewne o morderstwie Wayne'ów, prawda? – Lex mruknął cicho, dając jej tym twierdzącą odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. – No cóż… okazuje się, że te dwie sprawy mogą być jakimś cudem ze sobą powiązane. I nie, Zsasz prawie na pewno ich nie zabił. – dodała szybko, gdy tylko wyczuła, że jej przyjaciel chce się wciąć w jej wypowiedź. – To był ktoś inny. Ale może być powiązany z którymś z tutejszych mafiosów. A Falcone znajduje się na samym szczycie tej listy.

- _Czy mam do ciebie przyjechać, Hayley?_ – spytał się po chwili Lex. – _Możesz potrzebować mojej pomocy._

- Nie, jeszcze chyba nie musisz się tu fatygować. – odpowiedziała. – Ale fakt, niedługo trzeba będzie podjąć jakieś sensowniejsze działania. Do tego czasu jednak wystarczy mi tylko twoja „ochrona na odległość". Zsasz mnie widział; skonfrontowałam się z nim dzisiaj rano. – Hayley wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy, nim nie odezwała się ponownie. – Ale nie mnie ścigał. Został wysłany przez Falcone'a, żeby zabrać z komisariatu jednego policjanta. Przeszkodziłam mu w tym i pokonałam go. Lex… on mnie chyba nie rozpoznał. – dodała po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale chyba ten skurczybyk mnie nie rozpoznał. Ale i tak się nie wycofam. Jest już na to za późno.

- _Wiesz, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby pomóc ci go ująć._ – powiedział cichym, ciepłym tonem głosu. Hayley uśmiechnęła się smutno, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową. – _Powiedz tylko słowo, a załatwię, co trzeba._

- Dzięki, Lex. Naprawdę. Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego tylko można byłoby sobie wymarzyć. – odparła dziewczyna. – Hej, Lex? Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę.

- _Tak?_

- Słuchaj… podobno dzwonił do mnie dzisiaj Kenneth. Próbował się ze mną skontaktować. – Hayley zawahała się przez moment. Nie była pewna, czy chce poznać odpowiedź na pytanie, które miała zaraz zadać. – Czy wiesz może, gdzie on się teraz znajduje?

- _Nie do końca._ – przyznał Lex. – _Wiem tylko, że go gdzieś zabrali. Jakieś siedem tygodni temu, może mniej. Zrobił kolejną burdę swoim rodzicom, którzy zadzwonili na policję. A ci go najpierw zabrali na komisariat, a potem wywieźli gdzieś dalej. Chyba do jakiegoś __psychiatryka__, jeśli się nie mylę._

- Psychiatryka? – zdziwiła się Hayley. No, tego to się nie spodziewała, nawet w swoich najdzikszych marzeniach. Kenneth był szalony i nieobliczalny, i na pewno powinien trafić do szpitala psychiatrycznego i zaostrzonym rygorze. W życiu jednak nie podejrzewałaby, że te wizje mogą się kiedyś spełnić. – A wiesz może, do którego?

- _Jeszcze się tego nie dowiedziałem, Hayley. Ale już się tym zająłem._ – odpowiedział po chwili Lex. – _Jak tylko czegoś się dowiem, od razu dam ci znać._

- Dzięki jeszcze raz. – Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc wzrok ku pomalowanemu na biało sufitowi. – Odezwę się niedługo. Trzymaj się, Lex.

- _Ty też się trzymaj._

Hayley rozłączyła się, a następnie schowała telefon do bocznej kieszeni kurtki. Musiała już wyjść, i to szybko. Złapała tylko niedużą teczkę z dokumentacją na temat Zsasza, którą zapełniała informacjami, jakie sama znajdowała. Wzięła jeszcze z szuflady dwa pełne magazynki, zabrała dodatkowe kajdanki, i tak gotowa wyszła z domu. Niebo było wciąż zachmurzone, ale przynajmniej już nie padało.

Przed wejściem na główną ulicę zerknęła jeszcze raz na wyświetlacz telefonu. Montoya nic jej jeszcze nie wysłała, co oznaczało, że pewnie są jeszcze w rezydencji Wayne'ów. Złapała więc pierwszą przejeżdżającą taksówkę i wsiadła do niej pospiesznie.

- Do rezydencji Wayne'ów.


End file.
